The Paper Prison
by LittleFanWrtr
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has been infiltrated by Death Eaters and through subtle new regulations the freedom at Hogwarts has been shrinking. Many students feel that their days of safety are coming to an end. Harry, Hermione and Ron plan to leave before it is too late. For one of them there is little choice but to stay behind. Rated M for a reason. This contains MATURE content.
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I write this for fun. Please read and review.

1010101010101

In 20 minutes curfew would begin but Hermione was too engrossed in her book to notice. It was very hard for anyone that was not in Slytherin to get away with much now that Umbridge pretty much handed the school over to Malfoy and his friends. Control given to those that want power was an efficient way to keep all students in line.

Hermione did her best to keep up with her studies and has kept her spirits up with being part of Dumbledore's army, though the meetings have been put off for a while now as the room of requirement had been very difficult to get to.

She turned the page and then yawned. She looked at her watch and realized that it was well past curfew. Part of her wondered if it would be best to just stay here all night or to risk being caught heading back to her rooms. Curfew past about two hours ago and so there would be no excuse for her to be out at this hour.

Two options entered her head. Run and try to get back into the tower before being seen or simply stay here and study and use the excuse that she forgot the time. Option two would be better as there would be deniability of guilt.

A set of footsteps was heard approaching her and she ignored them, or at the very least appeared to not notice them. They approached, stopped then came quicker until they could not be ignored.

"Well, well Granger. This must be my lucky night."

Hermione looked up to see the Draco with a full smirk on his face. She stood up from the window sill and placed her book on the ledge. "What time is it?"

"Too late for you to make any excuses. I am sure Headmistress Umbridge has a quill with your name on it." Draco stepped forward and crossed his arms.

"I never intended to stay up. You know me far too well by now to know that my studies mean far too much for me to neglect sleep." It was a reach, she knew it but as long as they bantered the less chance of her facing cruel and unusual punishment.

Draco thought about her words then his thoughts drifted for a moment. "I would have thought you would have learned how to lie after all these years."

"I'm not a Slytherin."

"So does being foolish go along with being brave?" He stepped closer. "Because that's what I see." He stepped closer until he was close enough for her to back against the wall next to the ledge. "You of all people should see what is happening."

Hermione was not going to be intimidated by him. Then she saw the look in his face and realized his tone wasn't to intimidate but out of fear. "Our freedoms are being taken away. What is happening here is a small sample of what will happen beyond these walls. Don't think that you will be immune simply because of your father."

Draco huffed in mock laughter rather than getting upset. "Very good Granger. So tell me what do you think will happen to you next year, you not being a pure blood and all?"

Once again his tone wasn't to hold a threat but was simply direct. Hermione realized he was telling her something. "I shouldn't be here next year should I? Why are you telling me this?"

Draco paused a moment before answering. "Before you leave look up Myra Gray. She will be of use to you."

"Why are you telling me this?" This startled her more than any of his threats.

His smirk was firmly planted on his face and his arrogant persona took over. "You think you are so smart. I am sure you can figure it out. If you leave now and take the right corridor you will make it to the tower in time. The rest of them are on patrols away from that area."

Hermione took her books and left and as Draco said the path was clear. She got to the common room and headed straight to her room. Draco was acting so strange and couldn't figure out why. Myra Gray, the name stayed in her head and she fought hard to think of who that was or is. Soon sleep overtook her and she never thought on it again until morning.

1010101010101

The papers were older but held the print only found in the muggle world. The font was new and very machine made. It was a small booklet that was obviously bound with the idea of keeping costs down as it would need to be spread quickly. The staples holding the pages together had lost their original shine replaced with the dusty grey with the paper side showing the first signs of rust. The ideas of this booklet were not new.

Voldemort realized that since he was first considered dead this type of thinking was allowed to flourish. The witches and wizards of Britain and most of Europe feared his name to the point that it wouldn't touch paper by the most brazen of intellectuals. Then this simple booklet did what no other had done. His name was published, written in plain sight and distributed.

"Tell me Severus how close are we to securing the lines within the ministry?"

"About three weeks away. As soon as Umbridge is removed from Hogwarts the final phase can begin."

Hogwarts had always been a priority as it is central to the education of future generations. "I want to ensure that Potter doesn't get too far from Hogwarts so I have a task for you."

"Of course My Lord." Severus gave a slight bow and waited for instructions.

"Give this to Ms. Granger. I hear that she has a thirst for knowledge." He handed Severus a small bound book with a dark green hard cover. "This should suffice to quench some of that thirst of hers."

Severus took the book unsure of the consequences it would have for the girl. Not that he cared too deeply for her but he didn't want any harm to come to her. "I will ensure that she receives it My Lord."

As he left to return to Hogwarts he brought the book to his study. There was no way he could contact Dumbledore at this time to seek council on this matter. He knew the fate that lay with the one that opens it first as he was one of those that crafted the potion to seal the spell to the pages.

The book itself was a thing of beauty. The emerald green mixed with gold and browns drew the eye then the intricate weaved designs ensured that you would pick it up and open it to view the contents inside. It took a month to brew the potion. He hated to admit it but this was one of his finest works as a potions master and a girl on the edge of becoming a woman would suffer the consequences.

There was opportunity for him to get the book to Hermione as he had assigned a rather long detention cleaning out cauldrons to spare her the fate of Umbridge's quills. He would modify the detention to ensure that her fate is sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters are property of JK Rowling and I am writing this for entertainment only. Please read and review.

202020202020202

After breakfast Hermione went to the library to look up the name that Draco gave her. There was only so much time for her to do her research as she had detention with Snape for something she clearly didn't do. At least Snape saved her from Umbridge who would have taken a great deal of joy in her suffering.

Hermione arrived in time to find that all the cauldrons she was to clean were stacked and clean.

"Professor, what will I be doing if all the cauldrons are clean?"

"Take a seat Miss Granger and pay close attention." He motioned to a station that was already set up. She sat down and listened. "Some medical supplies are out of stock and they take time and a focused mind to brew them. Your meals will be provided for you here as this will take all day."

Hermione had mixed feelings as the idea of replenishing the medical supplies filled her with pride but she also wanted to do research on the name. She of course relented and focused on the task at hand as not to give Snape a reason to offer her a snarky response or worse give her another detention.

"All the supplies are provided for you as are the instructions. If you need any further help look in this book before speaking to me." He slapped the book down and then retreated to his desk to correct the volumes of assignments.

She looked at the book, impressed with the care taken to make it so beautiful. Her fingers itched to open the pages but she held back as she had a task to complete. Preparing the ingredients were easy enough but the timing was what was going to be difficult as well as the level of heat. The cooling flame was not as familiar to her as it had only been done a few times in class. The problem she encountered was that cooling was far more difficult as it could not be treated as a hot flame. It was one of the few times that she failed at an in class assignment.

Not wanting to have a repeat of that memory she opened the book to review the technique. The book sent a warm sensation down her arms when she opened it. The spell she was looking for was on the page she opened to. Her mind was reeling from the sensation as she never had a book do that to her before. She was tempted to cast a spell to see if the book was cursed but thought better of it in case Snape took offence or worse thought she was wasting time.

Hermione shoved those thoughts aside and used the cooling flame as the book instructed for the next phase of the brewing process. Meanwhile Snape observed her from his desk, impressed with her skills as she thought out each step in the process. The cooling aspect would give her issues as he remembers it was one of the few times that he watched her have a meltdown in class. As entertaining as that event was he wasn't in the mood for her to have one now.

He watched as the book took its effect on her. For a brief moment her eyes grew green then faded back to their regular colour. The spell was in effect. He watched as she was about to test the book for a curse but decided to attend to the task at hand.

After four hours a plate of food was placed next to her. She didn't notice and continued with her work. It was only when Snape heard her stomach growl from his desk did he say anything. "Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't hear him.

"Miss Granger!"

She looked up but not at Snape who by now was past the point of patience and he stood up to investigate what caught her attention. He noticed that she hadn't been focusing on the potion after all. Though it was stable and despite him standing beside her she went back to shift between the cooling flame and the warming.

The book held her attention and he realized that she was reading the same page over and over again. It wasn't a book cursed to make you read it for the rest of your life. He knew that his potion was modified somehow to ensure that she would become reliant on it but not to absorb all her time.

"Miss Granger put the book down now." He took it from her and slammed it on the table.

She was jolted from her trance and looked up at Snape with embarrassment. "Sorry professor but this book is truly fascinating. The theories and spells in it are…I'll get back to work."

He shoved the plate toward her. "Eat, your stomach is talking louder than Mr. Finnegan after he eats sweets."

Hermione picked up the food and began to eat. She was thankful for the interruption and soon realized that she needed to use the lavatory as the call to nature had to be answered. The potion was stable enough to give her time. Snape didn't question her leaving for a few minutes but he was concerned that she returned to the book again and once again she was reading the same page.

"Professor, I've been reading about the theory that the magical fingerprint could be traced in a potion but only within a few hours of its completion. Is this similar to the magical signatures that are traced with apparating?" Hermione asked hoping that he wouldn't be too annoyed with her.

Snape realized then that she was simply trying to decipher a mystery rather than be ensnared by the words themselves. He acted like what she has read was actually on the page. "Not similar at all but there is a trace in the potions and you have to know said potion master to discover it."

"Is that because the potion master's magic is secondary to the potion itself?"

Cleaver girl. "In a matter of speaking. Why so interested in this subject?"

"I am thinking of proposing the subject as a project if I decide to focus on potions next year."

Snape was surprised to hear that she wanted to focus on potions as she seemed to be leaning toward transfiguration. McGonngal would be crestfallen. He would have to inform the old crone the next staff meeting, Snape inwardly smiled at that thought. "You want to prepare for apprenticeship?"

"Yes I do Professor."

He gave her a quizzical look before speaking. "You do understand that the apprenticeship would be with me?"

"I am aware of that Professor. I heard that some students can gain an apprenticeship a year early."

Part of him was relieved in her interest as it would allow him to keep an eye on her if she was to be ensnared by everything that will happen in this and the following year. "It takes more than high grades to get a space this early."

Hermione was pleased that it wasn't a no she as hearing. "What has to be done?" She asked then attended to the potion and set the flames to a mixture of cooling and heating.

"You have to prepare a thesis and then pass a skills test to ensure that I won't have to reteach you anything. I am not interested in excuses. I will treat you as if you are an adult preparing for university."

Hermione could hear in his tone that he wasn't expecting her to live up to those standards but she only saw it as a challenge.

As if he knew what she as going to ask he answered for her. "Everything you need to know is in that book. But if you want more information you can buy a book in Hogsmeade that will prepare you for an apprenticeship exam. I will give you two months to prepare."

The rest of the day went by quickly enough as she spent a lot of her time reading but careful not to make any mistakes with the potion. Snape had to remind her to eat her dinner but he let her go after she ate and bottled up the potion. It wasn't made to his perfection but it would more than do for the purposes of healing a few scrapes and scratches.

Hermione left and headed straight to the library to research the name with only a half hour to spare before curfew. Nothing could be found with historical figures, deaths, curses or even discoveries. Myra Gray was a complete mystery to her. Part of her began to wonder if Draco was playing a prank on her but his demeanor spoke differently.

She realized how tired she was and decided that a second night past curfew was simply pushing her luck.

2020202020202

"Hermione. Wake up!"

Hermione woke up suddenly by Ginny who stood above her dressed out of uniform. "What is it Ginny? Seriously I don't normally sleep in but surely I am allowed at least one morning to."

"How could you forget? Hogsmeade is opening up a new shop. Half the school went yesterday and the other half is going today along with those that already went. There is a really good selection of stuff there."

Yes, how could she forget? She was the one talking about it for almost a month. "I missed breakfast?"

"Yes, and never mind we will eat at the village." Ginny threw some clothes at Hermione. "I'll meet you in the common room in five minutes."

Hermione got up and dressed as quickly as she could. There were books there that she wanted to order along with a few supplies. They would take a week or two to get to her but they would be well worth the wait. Some things she would need to prepare her for the early apprenticeship exam.

Harry and Ron had already left as Ginny told them she would wait for Hermione. There was a buzz about the shop that Hermione missed as she was in detention for the whole day.

The air was very cold as winter was starting to settle in. She was never a fan of winter and hoped that she wouldn't catch a cold. She pushed those thoughts aside as she made her way to Hogsmede. Packs of students were travelling down the path. Ginny's description of things was rather accurate.

"How did Umbridge not cancel this? I would have thought for sure that she would ban anyone having some fun." Ginny said as she looked at everyone on the path.

"I am sure the shopkeepers would have a few things to say and of course students have to get their supplies somehow." Hermione was trying to be logical about it. Hermione felt a little pressure behind her eyes. The cold was starting to get to her. "I should have brought another scarf."

There wasn't one shop but four new ones. "Four? I thought there was only one."

"So did everyone. I guess it was a surprise."

Hermione felt the pressure increase to a headache. Ginny looked at her with concern. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Sounds like a good idea. I must be coming down with something."

"You do look a little pale." Ginny said with some concern.

They met up with Harry and Ron at one of the new shops that had a café style feel to it. It was a muggle idea that was catching on in popularity though it still ensured that the service was more magic than muggle.

Ron was already into his second helping of food while Harry was trying a new type of shake that had every colour imagined in it.

Hermione and Ginny sat next to them and they ordered. "This place is great. I am surprised there are seats available."

"Most ate breakfast so it won't get crazy busy here until the afternoon." Harry said between sips of his drink.

Looking at the menu that was comprised of floating words on the table she ordered something simple. A toasted tomato sandwich and soup. The headache wasn't going away and when the food arrived she only ate half the sandwich but managed to eat most of the soup. She was definitely not feeling well but she wasn't going to ruin things for her friends by having them worry for her.

They chatted and soon her stomach was fighting with her and she made her way to the loo to deal with her stomach. She was thankful no one was there as she threw up all the contents in her stomach. She would have to head back but not before she made her order for supplies at the new shop and have it sent to the school.

Before she could return to her friends she was stopped by Draco and his goons. "Enjoy your time here while you can. This weekend of freedom will only be for those that truly deserve it."

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy. I'm just here to order some supplies then I'm heading back."

Draco didn't back down. "Even so there are a few rules that will be in place. Also if anyone here is acting out of order we get to place their name on the list to ensure that their freedom here is restricted."

"Fine, whatever you say Malfoy now please I am actually ill and need to get back." She shoved her way through Malfoy who took hold of her arm in a painful grip. No one was around to witness this save for the currently company that was enjoying her torment.

"I meant _everything_ I said Granger." He made sure he had eye contact with her as he said each word then let her go.

She gave him one last cursory look before returning to the table. Ginny asked how she was feeling. "I'm not feeling the best. I will just make an order at the new shop then return. I'll be fine. Go on and have fun."

Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron had already left. Ginny gave her a shrug then met up with a few other friends. Luckily the shop she wanted to go to was only across the street and she had her list ready. There were a few things she wanted to add.

The store was new and she wished that she was well enough to take a better look at the items. Some of the things were in stock and could be sent to the school by this evening. Some would take a couple of weeks.

Now she was getting dizzy and it really was time to get back but she was determined to order a few more books now rather than wait until next weekend.

The new bookshop was pretty standard but still very new as the smell of paint was still in the air. She spotted the owner who was busy but made time to speak with her. "How can I help you Miss?"

"Do you have any books on potions apprenticeship or how to prepare for one?"

"My, my I think we have something. Let me take a look for you." The man was in his thirties and has the spring in his step of someone who just hit success after a lot of work.

There were so many books and she was so upset that she was not able to look over them while here. The man came back and showed her an older, well used book.

"I know it has seen better days but it is one of the top books in this subject or it was twenty years ago. Everything in there that is to be expected unless things have changed. Did you want me to order something in for you?"

Hermione looked at the book and shook her head. In all honesty she forgot what other books she was supposed to look at. She just wanted the dizziness to stop.

"No, just this one thank you."

She paid for it and started her walk back to the castle. As she made her way back she realized that she was slowly getting better. The dizziness was going away but the heavy nausea was still there. She would make sure to get some rest when she returned.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing of Harry Potter or its characters. Please read and review.

30303030303

A package arrived for Draco as he waited along the path heading back to the castle. He had ensured that the rest of the students went ahead of him including those that patrolled the school for Headmistress Umbridge so he would not be seen when the delivery was made.

The package was a small box and a letter, dropped off by owl. The wrapping and stamps were different than what he was used to seeing. He supposed sending such a parcel would have to go through some unorthodox routes to get to him.

The letter had 'READ UPON DELIVERY' across it. Draco opened the letter and it held a very simple message.

 _Open the package only when the walls are up. Changes are coming soon with or without fate's permission._

Draco smiled knowing that his side of things would come into play soon enough. His father wanted him to be part of something larger than himself and now Draco felt like he would finally overcome the massive shadow that his father cast.

He didn't account for Goyle to walk up the path to the school. Draco hid the letter in his pocket. "Hey why are you still here? I thought you went to the castle an hour ago."

Goyle spoke a little out of breath. "I had to stay and take care of a few students. They were getting too uppity for their own good. Got lost of names for Umbridge. You got a package?"

"Yes. It's to help with what is coming. My father asks a lot of me these days." Draco huffed with pride.

Goyle looked at Draco with awe mixed with jealousy. His father was a death eater but not as high ranking as Lucius Malfoy. "Well I am done and ready to eat."

"You're always ready to eat."

30303030303030303

Hermione felt a lot better the next morning and ate her fill for breakfast. She was up early and decided to take a look at the book she bought in her state of nausea and possible fever. It was indeed a well-used book and the complex theories that one had to know were simply fascinating. Some of the theories she understood, while most baffled her and required a great deal of research.

Perhaps the book Snape lent her would have some answers for her. She was proven correct as the first theory she wanted to study was on the second page. There were formulas and explanations how to create and alter the potion that pertains to the specific theory being studied. The supplies she would need will not arrive or another week and out of those she had to go and pick them up herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted upon hearing shouting from the common room. Hermione ran downstairs to see what Seamus was yelling about.

"How could she think of doing this?! Really of all the things she decided to do!" Seamus was red in the face with anger. "I know most of us are on that bloody list!"

Then she saw the paper that was circulated about the new rules with going to Hogsmede on the weekend. Apparently anyone who has served detention would only be allowed to go for the early morning to get their supplies and return before noon on Saturday. Anyone who breaks the Saturday curfew would have to get an instructors permission note to go the next time and 100 points deducted from the violator's house.

Harry was standing to the side and simply crossed his arms. Hermione approached him. "Harry, this is insane. We are students not prisoners. I think it's time to get Dumbledore's army set up again."

"Hermione, are you feeling better? Sorry for being so unsympathetic yesterday. I was a little distracted."

"I'm fine Harry, thank you."

"As for being prisoners. Yes, Hermione we are. Come with me to the great hall and bring your books and as I will need to study something in transfiguration."

Hermione nodded and acted like this was normal despite Harry acting odd. He looked concerned with what was happening but his tone was much darker. Within minutes she got her books and headed down to the great hall.

Harry was there with books open taking notes. Umbridge made sure to pass him more than the other students. Harry for his part made sure she saw her handy work on his hand. Hermione sat across from him and put out all her books and notes. Less than three books would seem like she wasn't studying.

"So have you heard anything new?"

"Yes, I was contacted by Remus and we…so what you are saying is that when I use this spell to transfigure the…he said that the ministry of magic has been infiltrated by death eaters and so…"

One of Umbridges' student guards passed by to look for any transgressions.

"No, no, no Harry, McGonagall mentioned this several times. You have to transform the organic parts then the…so what does that mean for Hogwarts?"

It was annoying for them to cut into study talk but there was no other way to talk without being suspected of something wrong and wind up in detention.

"We need to leave and Hogsmede is the easiest way for us to get out and get to the Order."

"That's why she…that's why she gave us that assignment. Honestly Harry do you think that teachers give out assignments for the fun of it?" Hermione saw Umbridge walk by and drew her closer. "Headmistress, I was wondering if you could help clarify something. McGonagall explained that organic materials have to be transfigured first but to re-transfigure the organic has to be done last. How does that affect materials that were once organic but have for example fossilized?"

Hermione clearly caught Umbridge at a disadvantage and looked to see if there was anything in the young woman's demeanor that sought out to humiliate her. There was nothing but a genuine search for clarification.

"That would be best answered by your professor. I was much more suited to potions in my time here." She smiled all proud of her answer.

"You know very well every student on the list will have their every move watched Harry. Especially you as you challenged her first and made it clear that _he_ was back."

Harry knew this. "Then we will have to wait. There are always cracks and the ghosts of this school know more about this place than any living person."

Hermione agreed. "Have you told Ron?"

"Who do you think came up the idea to leave? He will stay behind as his parents can pull him out of school when needed."

303030303030303

Classes were more somber than normal and every student knew that their words were being listened to in class. Some teachers were careful with their words while others simply spoke their mind and as a consequence they were sacked the next day.

Some parents started to pull their children from the school to be educated abroad as they didn't like what was happening. Those students were soon back again as the ministry placed new regulations on students studying abroad. There were heavy fees placed on each child in the family that studied abroad despite other schools offering scholarships.

The only teachers that were successfully able to stand up to Umbridge were Snape and McGonagall. Hermione was witnessing a current argument in class. Every student was fixated on the rare event.

"Headmistress I am sure you understand that the laws of transfiguration can't be undone because of an ignorant regulation made by those who have NO understanding of the subject." McGonagall stood her ground and enunciated every syllable in the final word.

Umbridge stood with an arrogant smile on her face unfazed by the insult. "My job is to ensure that no danger befalls the students."

"My job which has been my job since _you_ attended this class all those decades ago was to ensure students studied enough to not place themselves in danger. Perhaps if you applied yourself in more than potions and gossip you would understand that. And if you think to threaten my position here, like all the other teachers that stood up to your nonsense, there are more than your clerks that will stand by my side."

This did get under Umbridges' skin but the only sign of anger was a deep breath and a very reserved huff of laughter.

"Now, leave this class. Unlike you I have an actual job to do that doesn't require the torture of students who are smart enough to know that _he_ is back! I'd like to see you try to put _my_ hand to a quill for that!"

The class was silent, so silent most would swear they could hear other people's heartbeats.

"That was a very unwise thing to do Minerva."

"You _would_ know all about unwise Dolores."

Umbridge left knowing that she lost this little battle. No one dared look at her as she left.

Hermione was the only one that dared to speak up when Umbridge left. "Professor, how bad is it?"

"I think you all know how bad it is. You don't need my confirmation on the matter. Now please turn to page 173 and practice changing your chair into a tree. The first one to produce a tree that bears fruit will earn 50 points to their house."

The rest of the class the students were more eager than ever to study and practice. They knew their education was being taken from them bit by bit.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing of Harry Potter. Please read and review.

4040404040404

Severus watched his class as per usual and observed the mistakes that were going to happen along with the clear successes. He watched Hermione and noticed that she was very attentive to every detail and showed some signs of advanced techniques. Clearly she has been working hard and it was also very evident that she was not following instructions.

"Ms. Granger would you care to explain to the class why my instructions were not carried out?"

Hermione was startled as she wondered if she did anything wrong but couldn't find anything wrong with her potion so far. "I'm sorry Professor?"

"You have not followed the instructions I have clearly laid out in class. I would assume that after five years in my class you would understand the basics of potion safety." He was now standing beside her with his arms crossed.

"I wanted to test a different technique to help prepare for…"

She wasn't given a chance to explain herself. "Did it ever occur to you that it would be best to ask for extra tuition for that very task? Many of those theories are learned under some rather dangerous circumstances. That is why it is done with full knowledge and under the eye of an experienced potions master."

Hermione realized her mistake. "I do now Professor."

"How convenient."

A few of the Slytherins started to laugh at her expense. Draco shaking his head and mouthed 'stupid mudblood' to her when Snape's back was turned to her. Snape of course ignored the taunting from his house.

"Since you insist on learning theory and techniques without the foresight of safety I will enforce supervision every Saturday morning for the next two months." He waved his wand and her station was cleared along with the brewed potion in her cauldron. "I suggest you start again by collecting your supplies and this time follow the instructions that are written on the board."

After returning with her supplies Harry and Ron gave her an odd look as if to ask, 'What was that about?'. She shook her head and went to preparing the potion with the instructions given. This was going to be one of the longer classes she had today.

After class Harry felt safe to ask what happened. "Harry, Ron I'll explain everything. I just have to ask Snape something."

Harry nodded and left for the next class with Ron.

"Professor Snape?"

"What is it Miss Granger?"

"I appreciate the time you are giving on Saturday but I have some supplies I have to pick up in Hogsmede. If I am not able to go is there a way I could get a permission slip to go on Sunday?"

The rules were very strict now. If any student wanted to go at any time other than the allotted Saturday morning would have to get a permission slip from one of their main instructors. Snape found it to be a bloody nuisance.

"And why are you asking me rather than Professor McGonagall? She is still your head of house is she not?"

"Yes Professor but she is not aware of my interest in a potions apprenticeship and I don't want to explain why I decided not to take an interest in transfiguration."

"A question that I am curious to have answered." He raised an eyebrow to indicate that an answer should be forthcoming.

"I enjoy transfiguration but I don't have a love of it. I have as much interest in it as I do other subjects. Potions has theory and practical use where I truly have to study for it. There is depth to it that I don't see with transfiguration."

Snape handed her a slip of paper. "This is the only one I will give you unless it is to my benefit Miss Granger."

"Thank you Professor Snape." She left with the slip in hand and went to look for Harry and Ron who were waiting for her and she had to give them all the details.

"I am planning to apprentice under Snape for potions. If I pass the early exams I may be able to get an apprenticeship a year early. This was all before we knew what we had to do."

Harry looked concerned. "Leave this weekend. I see the permission slip. I can contact Remus to get you out first."

The idea was frightening but she didn't see any other choice considering what was happening around them. "Ok, I'll do it. Just let me know where I have to go and what to do." There was a feeling of guilt as she would be missing out on an opportunity that so few students get to have.

Ron and Harry both looked relieved. There really wasn't much time for them to get out. All three of them wanted to tell other students but if word got out about their plans it would be a disaster.

Later that night Harry went to sleep and placed a silencing charm on his bed with the curtains drawn. He never told anyone but he has been having dreams influenced by the connection he had with Voldemort. They started about a month ago but with everything that was happening he didn't want to add to the misery. There was nothing anyone could do.

Harry could feel himself being pulled into sleep and he tried to stay awake as there was something pulling at him to do so rather than it being a natural process. He fought it but as soon as his eyes were closed images from his past were being shown as if someone was using Occulomency on him.

The pain was intense and he was not able to pull away or stop the memories from coming up. He then focused on things that he loved and of Ron and Hermione. The images slowed down as he reached into his past and pulled memories of his own. He was rewarded with him being pulled into another's memories.

He was taller in this memory and each step was done with purpose. A body fell to the floor after a flash of green light. There was no sound as if watching a tv with the sound off. Reaching the door it opened and a woman screamed and held her hand out in protest. The room lit up in green and she fell to the floor.

A baby looked up at him and with the flash of green he was floating and was so confused. The pain and terror circulated through every thought as there was no longer any physical sensation.

Harry woke up out of breath covered in sweat. He never wanted to experience that again. So much so that if he had another dream like that again he would swallow his pride and go to Snape for help.

4040404040404

Snape was not pleased to have to meet the Order at this late hour but there was no other way it could be managed during the day.

"Headmaster please tell me you have some news."

"Ah, Severus indeed we do. Harry, Ron and Hermione have to be taken from the school. There is a way for them to escape through the Broken Bookworm."

That complicated things. "Whose idea was this?"

"It was mine. The ministry is no longer under its own control. You know who has infiltrated every area of the ministry. Harry has also been having dreams again. Hasn't he asked you for any help in that matter?" Remus answered.

Snape huffed and shook his head. "The boy would rather have his arm cut off before coming to me. Even if he did I couldn't look to sympathetic to his plight as I am supposed to be seen as his enemy among the students of my house."

"There must me something you could do?" Remus pushed.

"I do my best but as for the escape plan, what do you think will happen to the rest of the students in the mean time? Umbridge is determined to turn Hogwarts into a prison. It will only be too easy for the Dark Lord to take over from there."

Molly spoke up. "The longer we wait the closer we have to losing them. I did not live to see them taken and damaged by you know you."

Snape was well aware of the dangers and plans. "Headmaster, may I suggest a different plan or a modified one?"

"Go ahead Severus."

"Potter remains until the school is taken over. The Dark Lord will not arrive until the wards are down. When the wards are down Potter can escape. That is if he doesn't try to play hero. Remus I trust you can convince the golden boy to do what is smart? All your children should go as well Molly. I'll ensure Ginny gets out as she is not old enough to learn to apperate."

The plan was risky but it seemed the most logical at this time. They agreed reluctantly and went on with other Order business.

404040404040404

Saturday morning was a quiet in the great hall during breakfast as there were very few students awake at 7am in the morning.

"What are you playing at? Apprenticeship?"

Draco startled her as he approached with no warning. She was tired of the game he was playing. "I don't know where to look. There is nothing to help me in the library…"

"I thought you were the bright one in the group Granger. Who would be of 'use to _you_ '? That should tell you something shouldn't it?" He still wore that classic Malfoy smirk but his eyes spoke of irritation.

Anyone outside the conversation would have no idea what they were speaking about. "The library won't help would it?"

"Like I said I thought you were the bright one. My mistake."

She turned around in her seat and glared up at him. "What game are you playing? Is this person even real and if she is what does she have to do with me?"

The smirk left and he was about to say something but there were a few from his house approaching him. "Those like _you,_ mudblood."

"Those like me…useful to those like me." She had more questions than answers now but he left before they could be asked. She looked at her watch and realized that she had to run to the dungeons to make it on time.

She did and found a note for her at her station.

 _Miss Granger the supplies are at your station. Have the potion started before I arrive in two hours._

 _Professor Snape_

Hermione looked around and saw no supplies at her station. She smiled realizing that this was part of her training. The book she bought said that many potion masters hid their work in plain sight. She looked at her station and pointed her wand. "Revelo." Nothing happened.

"He can't be serious." She realized that she would have to get another cauldron and quickly make a revealing potion and then spray it over the area. "Ok, Hermione you asked for this."

She looked at the reveling potion in the borrowed book only to realize that it too required theory that was out of her depth. She had to wait for two hours until Snape arrived. Well she wasn't going to waste her time so she made herself useful. There were some old cauldrons that were still useful but needed to have some rust removed before they could be repaired.

Even with a wand the process of removing the rust was messy as direct magic could not be applied to the metal itself. She set out an area and transfigured tarps out of paper to collect the rust and covered her face and clothes.

It was a thankless task but she inspected each one to ensure there was no left over rust on them. She was rather impressed with herself by the job she did.

After cleaning up and setting them aside she noticed that the classroom supply closet was very untidy with fragments and bits of materials that were not cleaned after each class. Once again she could not use magic to clean these. She found a small hand held broom and a dust pan and set to work on cleaning out the debris. She was rather proud of herself again but knew to never show pride in what should be done anyway.

She looked at the time and realized that Snape would be back at any minute. She stepped out into the classroom to find a rather irritated Snape looking at her.

"I see you couldn't follow instructions."

"But I did Professor. The revealing potion was out of my depth and you told me that you need to supervise any potion that was potentially dangerous."

He saw a rust mark on her face. "And so what have you been doing for the past two hours?"

"I cleared the rust from the older cauldrons to be repaired and cleaned the debris in the supply closet left over between the classes."

Snape was impressed so far but he would never show it. "For once you actually used that head of yours instead of showing off. Everyone knows you are intelligent Miss Granger so the need to show that off is not necessary. Potion Masters never boast about what they know or don't because success can get you killed."

"How unsafe will I be if I remain at Hogwarts next year?" Hermione almost regretted asking the question but it was too late to take it back as he already began to answer.

Now the real questions begin. "As my apprentice if you meet the requirements, you will be my charge and under my protection. If you don't then you should use your muggle parents to get you out of the country for the time being."

Hermione was not able to hide her reaction but she didn't ask anything further on that matter. "What would be my second lesson of the day Professor?"

"You are to follow these instructions." He waved his wand and the most complicated set of instructions appeared. "I suggest you do some research before attempting any of these and then ask for clarification if you are not certain about what has to be done."

The instructions contained terms that was not in the book she bought but was in the one borrowed from Snape. She opened it again and looked for the information and found what she needed. She soon realized that she would not be doing any practical work today. There were many questions she had but would set them aside until she absolutely required clarification.

While Hermione was writing notes Umbridge entered the class and approached Snape. She gave a cursory glance at Hermione. "Severus, I must speak to you about your tuition with Miss Granger. It has been brought to my attention that she is planning to become your apprentice by taking an early qualification test."

"That is correct." He was curt with her but professional.

"I assume you have looked up the latest in the regulations for this process?" Umbridge gave a little giggle assuming that he hadn't.

Snape was more than prepared. "I contacted the guild a week ago and they approved it. I am a Potions Master of that very guild and am not required to seek ministry approval. You are very welcome to question them on that if you feel they have overstepped their boundaries."

Umbridge was well aware of the guild and their influence. "That is satisfactory. I won't require anything else concerning that matter. I do require some supplies on this list."

Snape looked at the list and raised an eyebrow. "Some of these will take a month to prepare."

Umbridge turned her head to Hermione. "You have a potential apprentice. I am sure she is capable of helping you. Miss Granger is a bright student so she won't require her weekends for additional studies."

"I'll work on this list and get the supplies you require as best I can. As for Miss Granger's weekends only one day is allowed to be taken for the purposes of study. Not for restocking school supplies." Snape made is clear that once again Umbridge was stepping outside her boundaries. "I will work on the supplies and get them to you as soon as they are ready."

"See that you do." She gave her squeaky giggle and left the class.

"Theory time is over Miss Granger. Take out a cauldron and prepare the ingredients for the revealing potion."

Hermione set to work knowing that she would not be the one to do it but would have to watch everything very closely. Some of the ingredients were highly volatile so she ensured her safety if she wasn't completely secure in her knowledge of them.

"This is used for many tasks. Not just for revealing hidden objects but to prevent people or things from being hidden. It is not poisonous but it can cause nausea, headaches, mild fever and in some cases a rash if ingested. The body needs to build an immunity to it so if you feel ill tomorrow don't be too surprised as the fumes in brewing it are strong."

This was the first time she had ever seen him at work. The skill he had was simply mesmerizing and it was hard for her to keep track of what was being done. There was pure focus on every item and not just timing but the colour of the potion when the ingredients were added.

"Why are the roots added when it's that colour?"

"Any later and the potion is ruined. Any earlier and you can cause a deadly smoke to form and you will cease to breath within minutes."

"So learning to ruin a potion is better than to unwittingly make one that is self-destructing."

"Been trying to teach Mr. Finnegan that for years."

Hermione had to laugh a little at that. It was true that Seamus and potions was a dangerous combination.

She focused again to ensure that she wasn't missing anything.

"Next Saturday you will be doing this in my place. So I hoped you watched how I prepared everything before I started."

Hermione had a question on her mind that she wanted to ask but was afraid to.

"Ask the question Miss Granger."

"Malfoy knows about my interest in apprenticeship with you. He will certainly tell his father…so um…"

Snape knew what was being asked. "The Dark Lord knows Miss Granger. So you can either leave as suggested or earn your way under my protection. Don't get distracted, watch what I'm doing."

She did and was glad as she saw the green liquid become clear. Soon what formed where crystals despite the heat. A few more ingredients were added and they dissolved creating what looks like orange juice.

"Does he want me to be your apprentice?" There was genuine fear in her voice this time.

That was a difficult question to answer. Snape was never told to specifically but he had to keep her away from the Order. "He is curious about you and that is all I will say on that matter."

"If I stay I would be used against Harry."

"You do understand not a word we say can be spoken outside this class."

"He could easily find me in Europe as well as here. I think apprenticeship is the best course of action. And yes, I understand."

…


	5. Chapter 5

As you all know I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. Please review. I would love to know what you all think. Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far. Also want to thank those that are following the story. They let me know that people are looking out for updates for my story.

This chapter takes a different turn. M for sexual themes and dark scenes involving torture. If this disturbs you please do not read this chapter.

505050505050505

"Was there a misunderstanding with what has to be done Draco? It's been months and you have found no leads as to the location or identity of this Myra Gray bitch!" Lucius was livid and came close to cursing Draco. "Have you found anything at all?"

Draco learned to show no emotion when it came to experiencing his father's temper, and remained still until his father finished his rant. "No one has heard of her including Granger who seems to know something about everything. I believe contacting Myra Gray may have to be done through Muggle methods."

Lucius sneered at the idea. He wouldn't admit it but he had virtually no idea how muggles lived nor did he care. Their overdependence on technology made them seem so primitive to him. "And?"

"Only mudbloods or those that live in the muggle world know how to use the technology well enough to do research at the level to find Myra Gray." Draco knew more than that but his father didn't need to know that at this time. He knew his father wouldn't understand a single word spoken if he explained what he knew. "The information the Muggle Studies Professors have is out of date by possible decades."

"Of course it is. Do you honestly believe that those courses are set up to actually teach students anything useful?"

Draco suspected it was a false course. Granger must have laughed through the course when she took it. He imagined her raising her hand to correct the Professor on every issue that was incorrect. "If you want me to understand muggle communication I will have to live among them and use their technology. I did say this before."

Lucius was loathe to admit that Draco was correct but he didn't want his son mixing with the less intelligent. "Someone else can do that research. Keep looking for what you can find while at school."

"Yes, father."

Draco left and returned to Hogsmeade to resume his duties and Umbridges' enforcer for Sunday morning's round of name tracking and to instill insecurity.

5050505050505

The fact that this second trip was proving to be worse than last weekend didn't help her mood. Hermione held onto her stomach that was threatening to display what she ate for breakfast followed by a headache that was determined to push her eyeballs from their sockets.

She remembered that Snape did warn her of the effects of the potion she witnessed being brewed. This would pass and the fact that she would be with Order members within an hour made her feel slightly better.

Harry was with her and was concerned again with her health but he felt as bad as she looked. He got very little sleep that night and knew that he would get even less tonight unless something was done.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione? Once you leave there will be a target on your back."

"What about you? You will be the center of what could only be an unpleasant interrogation." Hermione was very pale and was getting worse by the minute. "Let's get this over with."

"Let's not hurry to our destination yet. I know you are not feeling well but remember we are being watched."

A cold breeze forced Hermione further into her coat. She was ready to burst into tears soon as she was so tired. "I can't do this, next weekend. I don't think I will make it."

Harry had to relent and they walked to the Broken Bookworm. It was an older shop with the shopkeeper asleep as students entered and left. There was little business here now since the new shop opened up. Hermione approached the owner and realized that he wasn't real.

"Never mind him Hermione we have to hurry." Harry was nervous but didn't want to get into why.

"Oh, yes of course." Hermione looked up and followed Harry.

As she walked toward what she thought was her freedom she realized that there was something seriously wrong with her. Blurry vision was not a side effect of the potion, nor was confusion. "Harry there is something seriously wrong. I need to get back to the castle." She fell to the floor and everything spun in and out of focus.

"Please Hermione you are almost there." He levitated her closer then into the room with a large fireplace. Hermione started to convulse. "Shit, no!"

Harry heard footsteps enter the room and he looked up to find Snape with a very serious look on his face. "When did she start to convulse?"

"Less than a minute ago."

Snape lifted her off the ground and she leaned into him for support. She was a thousand miles away in her delerium. "I'm taking her to the infirmary. You will come to my office at seven tonight." Without another word he disappeared with a loud pop.

Harry sighed in relief that was short lived as Draco and his goons entered the room. "Headmistress Umbridge wants to see you Potter, and Granger."

"Hermione is with Professor Snape as he took her to the infirmary."

"Then I guess she will speak with you first."

Harry knew that Umbridge used veratsurim on Ron and simply waited for Harry to get caught in the act of leaving or helping another student leave.

He didn't put up a fight and went back to the castle to await what would be a very horrific Q&A.

Harry sat in Umbridge's office that was sickeningly cute with pictures of moving cats on plates held onto a wall that was a bright pink. The space was very unsettling and he knew that it was a façade to hide the dark intentions behind what supposed to be a fragile surface. As Harry sat in the office surrounded by cat plates he realized how freeing it would feel to be truly honest with a woman so loathsome that she would be considered too evil to be a death eater.

Headmistress Umbridge entered her office and sat down across from Harry with the air of authority. She had all the power at this moment and wanted to savor every minute of control she had. Harry wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"I suppose you are going to question me like you did Ron. The ministry seems to have no issues treating students like prisoners going to trial for murder for simple things like being young." Harry was past the point of caring. "Voldemort would be proud."

"Don say his name!"

"Voldemort." Harry leaned forward. "He wants to kill me. Saying his name will not make him hate me anymore than he does now. I am past fearing his name."

The look Umbridge gave Harry was murderous. "You need to understand how other's feel. Starting panic with your lies deserves punishment! Crucio!"

Harry was blindsided as he fell to the floor screaming in pain. He realized that he would have to push her further and reveal what she really is to everyone. "Voldemort!"

Another round of crucio hit him. "Don't. Say. His. Name!"

Harry knew that the effects of crucio lasted longer than a few hours. They would be seen. Harry stood up after she was finished. "You are a cruel vindictive woman."

"And you are dangerous. Maybe no one else sees it but you will bring about panic after things have finally settled down. But I didn't bring you here for this. I want to know where you were taking Miss Granger."

Harry decided to sit down but didn't say another word. He wanted to see how far she would take things and push her to her limits.

Umbridge saw that she would get no answers this way she decided to use a different tactic. One that she knew would work. "I had a very strict mother Mr. Potter. She would not allow any secrets to be held from her. I learned at a young age that as an authority figure you need to have control. To gain control from those that kept secrets you had to come up with some very cleaver ways to ensure that they never held anything from you."

Harry watched as he pulled out a small box from her desk. Inside was something that looked like a three inch sewing needle a couple of millimeters wide. She took it out and inspected it in the light then gave him the most frightening smile he had ever seen.

"It goes under the skin in the hand and weaves though until it gets to your heart. If you don't answer the questions asked it will travel a few more inches."

"And when it reaches the heart?"

"I look forward to finding out."

This stopped Harry cold and he knew that he would not be able to attack a Headmistress, even if it was in self-defense. "Let's get this over with."

Umbridge spoke Harry's name over the needle and then it moved on its own. Harry didn't see it coming at it imbedded into his hand. The needle went directly into the tendon of his middle finger flexor and travelled up the hand waiting for a question to be asked.

"Where were you taking Miss Granger?"

"Go to hell!" Harry screamed out and then screamed in pain as it moved up his hand through the joint in his hand. This was actually worse than cruciatus. It was blinding pain that travelled up his arm and never stopped or ebbed away. Tears rolled down his face and he almost threw up from the pain.

"Where were you taking Miss Granger?"

"None of our business! Ahhhgh!" Harry heard the needle break radius below the thumb. Bruising had already started and the nerves in his arms were on fire.

"Where were you taking Miss Granger?!" Umbridge wasn't yelling but almost laughing at Harry's pain knowing that he wasn't going to answer again.

"NO, no, no!" The needle travelled higher up his arm a few more inches, cutting through nerves. He was on the floor and threw up from the pain and clawed at his arm to get the intruding needle out. He clawed through a layer of skin not caring about that pain as it paled in comparison to the internal contents of his arm.

"Is Dumbledore planning on taking back the castle?"

"I will tell you nothing!" The needle now tore through muscle of the arm. It wasn't as painful as before as it was softer tissue but he knew the elbow would be very, very unpleasant.

"Have you been in contact with Dumbledore?"

Harry really did want to answer to ensure that the needle didn't go further but she couldn't win. It had to end. "I. Won't. Tell. You. ANYTHING!" The needle moved into the elbow and the pain intensified when the nerves forced him to bend his arm. Harry thought he was going insane. He looked at his arm and saw the end sticking out and the damage that has been done to the arm already.

He crawled to the side of the room and stood up against the wall. He grabbed one of the plates with a cat on it and smashed it on the floor. "I hate your cats!" He fell down to the floor.

"Have you been in contact with Dumbledore?"

"I won't speak to you!" The pain intensified and he wanted it to end? How could a mother do this to their child? He looked down and saw a sharp piece of porcelain and before she knew what happened Harry slit the wrist of his damaged arm and watched as the blood began to flow from his wrist.

"Explain this to the ministry." Harry got very light headed and the pain was going away.

Umbridge ran in front of him and did a bandage spell on his wrist and did her best to get the needle out. It remained in the arm as Harry needed to answer a question for it to be removed. His eyes closed and he slumped to the floor.

The door to the office opened after it was unlocked by magic. "What is with the screaming?" He turned his head to see a dying Harry Potter. Snape took his want and threw Umbridge against the wall. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't supposed to last this long!"

Snape let her go and levitated Harry up and used an emergency door to get to the infirmary as quickly as possible but not before stunning Umbridge. She fell to the floor in a heap.

Harry was deathly pale and Poppy wondered what happened to him.

"Severus, what happened to him?"

"Our Headmistress Umbridge was no doubt questioning Mr. Potter about something."

Poppy checked for curses and found something very curious. "There is something in his arm but it won't allow me to remove it."

"I'll leave you to it. I'll question Umbridge myself to see what was used."

Snape returned to the office and Umbridge was just getting up from the floor. She knew from the look on Snape's face that this wasn't going to end well.

"I have no love for the boy and I understand how infuriating he can be but that is no excuse for torture."

"He is dangerous Severus."

Snape wondered like many how she wasn't a death eater. She thought like them in so many ways. "Says the woman who turned a school into a prison. Now tell me what did you use on Mr. Potter?"

"What I had to!"

He looked at her desk and saw a small box with an indentation for a needle. "A breaking needle. Those have been outlawed for over three hundred years."

"He needed to be broken."

Snape said nothing but approached the desk take the box. "If you don't resign tonight I will ensure that the needle is used on you next." He left the office and headed down to the infirmary to inform Poppy about what she was dealing with.

Poppy was stunned to see it. She had heard legends of its use and the magical damage that could be caused if left untreated. "He will have to go to St. Mungo's for this as this well out of my range of practice."

Snape knew that McGonnagall had to be called in for this. When she arrived he had never in all his years seen McGonnagall so upset. "I will take Mr. Potter there myself. I'll owl ahead to let them know of the situation. Oh and Severus, please take care of Miss Granger. I want to thank you for being there to help her when you did. You will be an excellent teacher for her to apprentice under."

"I was going to tell you eventually." The smirk he gave her said different.

The levity was welcomed but it ended just as fast. "Teach her quickly to qualify for apprenticeship. There isn't much time for formalities and we both know it. I can put in a good word for her for the council."

With that McGonnagal made her way to St. Mungo's to take care of Harry. Snape was shortly approached by Poppy for a different matter.

"Severus, it's about Miss Granger."

"Yes?"

"She is doing better now and from what I could gather was that she was cursed with something but there are no signs now. I would ask McGonnagal about it to ask if Miss Granger has anyone who has a crush on her. There seems to be signs of a fascination curse in her system. Or at least there was."

Snape knew what the question would be, and he answered as simply as he could. "There was some interest with some of the boys but I think it's more of an issue of jealousy. I am training her for the apprenticeship qualification."

"Well I will give her a dose of fascination reversal to make sure it is out of her system for good."

Poppy left to get the dose and Snape wondered what the side effects would be. This was not a factor he was expecting. He created a potion that prevented any reversals and now an unknown will enter the mix.

He watched as Poppy handed the drink to Hermione and in her weakened state she drank it without question.

50505050505050505

Hermione took the medicine given to her as she was starting to feel better but her stomach was giving her issues. The liquid held a mild salty taste but she couldn't say that it was unpleasant. It lulled her into a sleep.

Her dream started off very pragmatic with no symbolism but rather her at her caldron brewing a potion.

 _Hermione sat cutting up ingredients that were to be placed in the now simmering water. The temperature in the room was increasing and she moved the hair around her neck to her back. This was a very tricky potion that held a lot of steps to it. There would be a severe punishment if it was not done correctly._

 _Of course she was prepared and had everything ready. The heating was ready and she placed the first of ingredients in and cast the cooling spell just at the right time. The water turned into a deep red colour and almost glowed._

" _Very good Miss Granger."_

 _Hermione was aware that Snape was standing behind her watching her every move. She prepared for this and kept her nerves under control. After the cooling took its effect she waited until there was some crystallization before adding the next ingredients and placed a stirring and heating spell. She almost forgot the next set of ingredients but caught it just in time._

" _For a moment there I thought you wanted to get punished." He stood so close behind her she could feel the warmth of his chest on her back. His face only inches from her own. He leaned in and placed his hands on the desk on both sides of her._

" _Of course not Professor."_

 _The heating was at the edge of acceptable to almost being too much as she was distracted by Snape's hand on her stomach below her blouse._

 _Hermione caught the temperature in time and set it to cooling and ended up freezing the potion to ice when Snape's fingers squeezed her breast._

" _You failed Miss Granger."_

 _She breathed out. "So I did."_

" _You know that this requires some form of punishment."_

" _Yes, I know." She was lost now that his hands where expertly playing with her breasts as he whispered into her ear._

" _How badly do you need to be punished?"_

" _Very badly."_

 _He pulled one hand from one of her breasts to reach down between her legs. He smiled realizing how much she wanted this. "My, my one would wonder if you failed on purpose."_

" _I would never…"_

" _Shh, quiet and want to hear you moan."_

 _Herminie never knew fingers could do so much in so short a time. A beautiful pressure built up to almost the point of pain. The moans she made were driving him crazy and Hermione could feel the effects of her moans on her back._

" _Please, please."_

" _Please yourself. I want you to finish."_

 _He watched as she moved her hand down._

" _Miss Granger."_

" _Yes?"_

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione woke up with Snape looking down at her with a displeased look on his face. "Yes Professor?"

"You have been excused from your morning classes. Be sure to arrive to my class in the afternoon on time."

"Yes, Professor."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. The story is coming along slowly.**

6060606060606060606

Flashes from camera's and screaming reporters filled the central hall of the Ministry. News spread quickly about the incident that landed Harry Potter in St. Mungo's due to Headmaster Umbridge's use of The Needle. The treatment of students and the illogical ministry restrictions had reached a breaking point and the public was demanding answers and changes.

Dolores Umbridge was currently in her old office putting her things back into place. Things seems to fit perfectly as she placed her kitten plates on the wall to look down on those entering in judgement. She refused to give up a position in the ministry especially when she thought it was over the proper treatment of a troublemaker.

"You certainly caused a fuss." Lucius Malfoy drawled as he entered Umbridge's office. He sneered at her décor and the kittens in turn hissed and looked down on him in disapproval.

"It's ludicrous. Over a foolish boy." She disliked Malfoy as she did all those that were known to be supporters of Voldemort but he was a powerful player in the ministry and it would be unwise to displease him.

Lucius smirked taking pleasure in the woman's downfall. "That foolish boy is beloved by the public. Even if he wasn't I am sure that there are regulations against using torture on a student."

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, you can sign this." He handed her a parchment.

She looked at it then at him with surprise. "I sign this and I get to remain in the ministry with no charges? As you said I did use torture on a student beloved by the public."

"This position would suit you perfectly. Someone with a sense of dignity and _pureblooded_ understanding is required for this task."

Umbridge read it again and wondered what the catch is. "And if I don't sign this?"

"You would be judged based on public opinion. Some are calling for the Dementor's kiss. I think that would be a waste of talent. Wouldn't you agree?" He smiled again knowing the answer already.

"I think I could make this work." She signed it and handed it back to Malfoy.

"I'm in agreement with you. Good day to you." He left without another word.

6060606060606060606

Harry was forced into a deep sleep and fought it despite the pain he was in. The physicians at St. Mungo's found a way to remove the needle but he had to be asleep for the procedure to work. Harry never really understood how medical treatment was done at this level. Despite his many, many trips to the infirmary he never saw how surgery was done as there were no advanced medical devices like that in Muggle hospitals.

Physician Mopet sat down next to him and handed him a small vial of clear liquid. "This is to ensure you don't wake up during the procedure. After you will wake up and feel slightly droggy. You will feel some pain as your body would have been through an ordeal but that will fade in a few days time."

Harry took the vial and drank the contents. He fell back to the bed and soon he felt his eyes close as his body gave into the potions he was given and he fell into a deep darkness.

He didn't have any dark dreams. They were actually rather pleasant. The physicians informed him that they would be good as it helped with the healing process.

Harry woke up in pain but not as much as he had expected. He looked down at his arm and noticed that it was bandaged. Physician Mopet approached Harry. "I'm glad that you are awake. I need to explain the procedure that was done and the side effects of such a procedure. First let me cast a silencing spell so no unwanted ears can listen in. You are a high profile patient after all."

Harry's scar burned and the Doctor's eyes turned red for a moment then went away. "Hello Harry. I am so glad that you made it out of the procedure in good health."

Harry knew who was speaking and he wanted none of it. "I'm leaving." Harry made to get up but the possessed doctor injected Harry with something before Harry could move. His body went limp but he was still very aware of his surroundings, only able to move his head.

"Now, now Harry the good physician needs to tell you a few things. First is that you will no longer feel pain by the Needle as it has been embedded into your proximal ulnar. It will allow you to detect anyone lying to you from now on but if anyone knows of its existence you will never be able to lie to them and be forced to answer their questions or else you will be in exquisite pain."

Harry realized what had been done to him. "I suppose all your followers will know this soon enough."

The doctor laughed like Voldemort and tsked. "Some things belong to me alone Harry."

"You could have killed me, kidnapped me at any time."

"I have no intentions on interrupting your studies Harry." With that the doctor got up and removed the silencing spell and walked away, leaving Harry to ponder the odd words and what he assumed what the out of character behavior of his nemesis. That only brought Harry to wonder about the man who was bend on destroying his life.

Harry found he was able to get up after 15 minutes. He was discharged shortly after and he was greeted by someone he was very surprised to see. The fun just didn't seem to stop.

"I am glad you are feeling better Mr. Potter. I am to escort you back to the castle as I have been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry looked at him in shock. "You can't be serious."

Lucius was enjoying every moment of this. "I am very serious Mr. Potter. After Mdme Umbridge respectfully resigned I felt it was my duty to ensure that the educational standards were upheld…and reinstated."

"So you could spy on the students you mean?"

"Your words wound me Mr. Potter." He continued to hold that classic Malfoy smirk. "As a father I was deeply appalled by the treatment of students at Hogwarts."

Harry looked around for a way to escape. Lucius knew what he was doing. "I wouldn't try anything foolish Mr. Potter. Your wand is still in the care of the good staff of this hospital. Also I have heard that your procedure has some interesting side effects that only you and one other are privileged to know about."

This did indeed keep Harry from running. His wand was his lifeline and he would get it back soon.

The reporters were anxious to ask questions and Lucius Malfoy was ready for the cameras to show his support for Harry as he brought him back to the school. Harry cringed knowing what the headlines would be like tomorrow morning.

6060606060606060606

The smell of coffee was something Draco rather enjoyed and he wondered why the wizarding world was so fond of tea in comparison. There was something refreshing about a freshly brewed cup with a little bit of cream. Really good coffee he would drink black. He was able to get away for the weekend and delve a little deeper into the muggle world.

This location had good but not exceptional coffee. He opened a device that fascinated him. It was called a laptop and from what he saw few people had one so he got a few smiles thrown his way at having something so new. Most were at computer terminals still. He also loved the fact he knew something his father would never understand. This space was his and this knowledge gave him access to information that so few from his world understood.

He knew that his father's minions would not be able to get any information as they saw everything from the muggle world as primitive and of no use. Draco loved the internet and those he spoke to. He even asked if anyone knew a Myra Gray.

The only lead he got from the message boards was a company called Greymyra. It was an engineering firm that dealt with residential construction and international staffing.

He was interrupted by a man who was obviously from his world. Draco gave him a rude look letting the stranger know that he was not welcome to sit with him.

"Excuse me but do you have to sit at this table?"

The man was cleanly dressed but did not have the correct colors for a man of his age. "Your father wants you to know that he knows about your visits here and that you know more about this muggle technology than you let on."

Draco hid his emotions but realized that this man was one of his father's spies. "No one from our world understands this technology or how muggles think."

"You seriously believe no one has cracked that little secret? Witches and Wizards chose not to understand. You're different than your father, aren't you?"

"In some regards."

The man in question paused knowing that the young man before him held no trust in him. "In what regards exactly."

"Ask my father if you really want to know."

"I'm asking you for him." The man was getting testy.

Draco knew that he was very close to finding an answer but he didn't want this man to know what he found out. The man wanted some dirt to hand to his father. Draco knew what to offer. "My father is a fool to think that all muggle technology is useless. He's a brilliant man but he's blind when it comes to things that he was not raised with. Now take that back to my father like the good mutt that you are."

The man was in shock that Draco would speak so boldly about his father. "Very well." He left and Draco decided to stay or else it would look suspicious. Another coffee later he was once again faced with an intruder at his table.

This time it was an Asian woman dressed in what Draco could only describe as business wear. She had her hair up in a bun with thick glasses. "So glad to finally meet you Draco Malfoy."

"And who may I ask are you?"

"I'm Myra Gray. Hope you enjoyed your coffee."

Draco looked down at the coffee and the mug went blurry. He looked around and saw everyone staring at him with odd smiles on their faces. He made and attempt to get up but fell to the floor. All Draco saw before he closed his eyes were a pair of expensive shoes tapping on the floor.

60606060606060606060606

Hermione studied the book she was given and absorbed more and more spells and knowledge. Anything to distract her from the dream she had. There had been times when she was interested in Snape and she heard other students talk about their teenage fantasies but this was far more than a simple curiosity.

Had something been done to her? That is what she was currently researching. She had arrived to class early to do some studying and made sure to bring the book with her. Snape entered the class from his study and paused to find Hermione at her station.

"I assume you are doing better Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up. "Yes, Professor thank you." She blushed slightly and went directly back at the book.

Snape caught the blush and knew that he was the subject in her rather intense dream. He approached her as he crossed his arms. "I have decided to forgo any further training as I have accepted you as my apprentice. I have written a letter to the council and they see no issue with the matter."

Hermione was speechless. "That means I will be the youngest potions apprentice in over three hundred years."

"Indeed, tonight I will give you instruction and your head of house will be here as well. Be here at 7pm sharp."

She should have been pleased beyond measure but she was smart enough to understand that if there was no war brewing she would not be so easily accepted. "I'll be there Professor."

606060606060606


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing of Harry Potter. Please read and review.

707070707077070707707

The sunlight woke him up and he pulled the pillow closer to him. His head was killing him and the sun he loved to wake up to in the morning wasn't helping him. With a start he opened his eyes. He wasn't home and he jumped up ready for a fight only to find he didn't have his wand.

"Myra Gray." Draco muttered when he saw the woman from the café staring at him with her wand pointed at him.

"Yes, it is and you will have to excuse me but I had to make sure that you are not followed. Did you like the package I sent you a while back?"

Draco said nothing and waited for more information to be given.

She was aware the game he was playing. "You passed the test. You didn't let anyone know about the contents nor did you mention that you were potentially speaking with me. I wonder why. Well no matter you are here with me now and can ask all the questions you want."

"The booklet."

"Things are changing and your father's master is unaware of what is happening. His breed of evil genius is really going out of style. Your way of life is going out of style. It's cute like a movie or how people lived in a museum. I and those like me are not here to change anything but to give opportunity to those that are shut out of the higher circles." She stood up.

Draco noticed that she had changed her outfit. She was wearing a pale blue tank top and black jeans. Her hair was tied up in a messy knot. It was a very relaxed look compared to her business outfit. He had to admit that he liked it. He turned his head away not wanting to blush while looking at her.

"Come on you must be hungry or at least in a mood for some coffee." She stood and walked toward the kitchen and Draco despite everything he stood and followed her.

It was so strange to not be around things that were not filled with some form of magic. "This is your home?"

"Nope, the owners are on vacation in Hawaii. They won a trip that they don't remember applying for and were more than happy to get away for a while. Now I know you are not interested in the home, come on then ask what you want to."

"What is your real name?"

"There we go, I knew you wouldn't disappoint." He placed some freshly ground coffee into a filter and hit the button. "My real name is Tammie Lee. Myra Gray is just a cover name."

"Why go through all this trouble to speak with me?"

She laughed at him. "Really? You have an ego. You sought me out. Though to be fair you were an interesting search. Son of a high ranking Death Eater who has no interest in becoming another pawn in a psycho's army."

"What makes you say that?" Draco said defensively.

"You are still here aren't you? Also you have no interest in being a Death Eater."

He stood back with his arms crossed. "So you have been watching me."

"We've been watching a lot of people." The coffee started to percolate and the smell of fresh coffee began to fill the air. "There are many from all over the world that we have been watching. I come from a family of wealthy merchants who are very traditional and wanted me to follow their traditions. They are supporters of you know who and well...I don't want that life."

Draco wanted to say something and she beat him to it. "You want to defend your way of life. I get it. Have your own spot selected just for you and your family that is above others right? Draco those days are coming to an end. Then I was shown how good things could be and I never looked back."

"That way of life doesn't exist and need to take my place or be placed at the bottom of the heap."

The coffee finished its brewing as the final gurgle of water filtered through the grinds. Tammy handed him a cup of coffee and got creamer out of the ridge. "You take sugar?"

Draco nodded and added the cream and sugar. He sipped it and was disappointed by the taste. Why does it never taste the same as the shops?

Tammy poured herself a cup and sat across from him. "If I show you then you can't go back to your way of life. It doesn't work that way."

"What makes you think I want to go back?"

070707070707070707

Hermione was surprised to find Snape and Mafloy in the potions classroom. She sat at her desk until she was addressed. She heard that Malfoy was now acting Headmaster of the school to replace Dumbledore.

She noticed a small table was set up with a cauldron and some robes put aside. She suspected that this was a ceremony for her apprenticeship. Of course she would be bound to keep Snape's secrets for the duration of her apprenticeship.

"Miss Granger please approach the table. There is a formality that must be attended to." Snape motioned for her to approach.

Hermione stood where she was instructed and looked at Snape and Malfoy for further instruction.

"Miss Granger you have no idea what an honor it is to be witness to this ceremony. Only a handful of non-potion masters ever witness it."

She was surprised by his genuine appreciation and looked upon the situation with as much interest and curiosity as she currently experiencing.

"This ceremony is binding Miss Granger and there are dangers involved in being a potions apprentice. If you would." Snape motioned to Malfoy who opened a small well used book and began.

"Once bound the apprentice is incapable of speaking out of turn about or to their potions master without consequence. Also any discipline required of the apprentice will be the sole responsibility of the potions master and such discipline must be carried out by the apprentice.

"All lessons and secrets taught by the potions master are to be kept as such until the apprenticeship is over.

"If the potions master were to die before the apprenticeship is complete the apprentice may be bound to another potions master until completion of their studies."

Hermione listened with interest and realized what she was truly getting herself into.

"The potions master will have full control over their apprentice to ensure safety for both parties. Also if the potions master were to ever be convicted of any serious crimes the apprentice will suffer the consequences unless they are released from their apprenticeship by the potions master."

Malfoy looked at Hermione with genuine interest. She was essentially agreeing to be a slave and party to more than a few indecent acts. "Do you understand what is being asked of you Miss Granger?"

"Yes I do Mr….yes Headmaster."

"Then let us begin." He handed her a wine red gown. It resembled what Snape wore but with slightly more billowing allowance if that was possible. Snape was handed the same gown only brown with white sleeves with a thin golden stripe on the edge of the sleeves.

"Take off your current gowns…Miss Granger please remove your jacket and sweater and Professor please remove your gown and jacket and dress in the robes provided."

They did as instructed and Hermione was surprised to see Snape in anything other than black. This would take getting used to. She donned her gown as well and awaited further instructions. Once again, noticing Mafloy's genuine interest in the whole affair.

Malfoy said a few words over the cauldron as he added the already prepared ingredients. A potion formed that was lavender in color and gave off a rather spicy smell. Two small cups were filled with the liquid and were handed to both Hermione and Snape. They both drank and placed the cups on the table.

"Potions Master Severus Snape do you take on the responsibilities to ensure that your apprentice is given the proper instruction in all things related to potions and the profession of potion making?"

"I do."

Malfoy turned to Hermione. "Miss Hermione Granger do you take on all the responsibilities as a potions apprentice and to do all that is required of you for your potions apprenticeship?"

"I do."

With her words her wrists became very warm. She looked down and a braided band tattoo formed around her wrists. Looking up she saw that Snape had a matching band around his wrist.

Malfoy watched with interest and kept giving Hermione an odd look. "It seems you two will be spending a lot of time together. Arrangements have been made to ensure that Miss Granger has quarters convenient to her studies."

"Proff…Master?" Hermione wanted to address Snape as she did before but the binding forced her to address her him by his title. It felt very strange on her tongue.

"Yes my apprentice." It seemed that Snape also had to adjust to the title change though he covered his surprise.

"I wasn't aware that I will have a change of quarters."

"It's tradition to have Master and Apprentice living close to one another. Your schedule is based on brewing times and my lessons. Starting today you best not think of yourself as a Hogwarts student and you are to wear the robes provided in place of the school uniform. You will not have to wear such a bulky robe during the lessons. These are for public and ceremonial consumption."

It was so surreal and it was times like this Hermione felt out of place in the wizarding world. "I understand Master."

Malfoy looked on with keen interest as if waiting for something.

"Along with following my instructions you are never to question Headmaster Malfoy or divulge to any of your friends any events you see to anyone unless I give express permission."

A coldness crept into her stomach and she looked at Malfoy who was beginning to form a classic Mafloy smirk.

"I understand Master." Though she held confusion on her face.

"Well go on then Severus you are not finished yet."

Hermione stepped back knowing she was not going to like what she is going to hear.

"As of right now you will be in service to the Dark Lord through me. Don't think running from the school will do you any good as you will pass out shortly after leaving the grounds."

It all made sense now. Every time she left the school grounds she fell very ill. What was it? What cursed her? She looked at her bag and pulled out the book she found so much information. It looked the same but the pages inside were blank.

Anger coursed through her veins realizing the deceit and how completely trapped she was. She was enslaved even without the binding. If there was ever an attack she would never be able to leave the castle ensuring that she would be used against Harry.

She looked at Malfoy who smiled like a cat who knew the mouse was cornered and underneath its paw.

"I think you understand now Mudblood." Malfoy sneered and spat with mixed delight allowing his mask of indifference to fall.

Snape turned to him. "Watch how you speak of my charge. Miss Granger is now my apprentice and any slight you say against her will also be directed toward me. I take this apprenticeship seriously and you will respect that."

Malfoy laughed at Snape's defense. "Fine, fine I'll make sure to keep my honest comments out of your range of hearing if you feel so strongly about it."

The sarcasm was ignored and Snape approached Hermione who stood her ground even though she was filled with fear and anger. "So easily manipulated. Let's hope you learn your lessons quick as most of them will not come from a book."

"It would be wise to keep her isolated from her friends for a while." Malfoy commented as he walked towards the door.

Hermione remained silent only casting angry and very confused glances at Snape. He warded the room and locked the classroom door. "You are a casualty of this war my apprentice and the Dark Lord has taken an interest in you. Had I not taken you on you would have been at his mercy when the castle gets attacked. Do you think Malfoy would turn you away from his bed because you are considered dirt in his eyes?"

"And do you have…?" Hermione stopped as the bond prevented her from speaking out of turn.

"Go ahead I am giving permission for you to speak honestly."

"Did you curse the book so I would have those feelings for you?"

Snape scoffed. "If I wanted to bed a student I would have taken a dozen from my house. They are a hive of teenage hormones that are attracted to brooding dark wizards and would have been only too thrilled to have a teacher teach things that are outside the curriculum. The feelings you felt were your own that were increased due to a combination of the book's curse and a fascination reversal potion that was given to you as your symptoms seemed to reflect ingestion of a fascination potion. Also some of the fumes from the revealing potion may have affected things."

He stepped closer to her with an annoyed half smirk. "Your feelings about me are entirely your own. Professors at this school are the only adults most of the students see during their school year. It is a mix of hormones and growing up. Feeling embarrassed for being young is a waste of time."

Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment and would rather be bent over in pain in the hospital wing if it would spare her this situation she was in.

"Now put your childish feelings aside as you have a lot of work ahead of you. I'll take you to your new room now. Follow me."

Hermione was taken to what she knew as the wing where most of the instructors lived. Snape was of course closer to the dungeons and she was only a few doors down.

She was surprised that she had such a large room with a separate study. It was well furnished and a lot brighter than she had imagined for a room in the dungeons.

"This is my room?"

"You will be spending a lot of time here so might as well be comfortable."

Everything was set up and she realized that this was a comfortable prison. The books on the bookshelf were new and held a high price that she wasn't sure that Snape was able to afford. The knowledge that surrounded her made her light headed with a realization.

" _He_ , paid for all of this correct?"

Snape nodded and crossed his arms. She was surprised that brown and white could look as intimidating as it did. "And what my apprentice will you do with that information."

"I suppose take advantage and see where this river leads."

70707070707070707

"What do you mean Draco hasn't returned?!" Malfoy spat at the man who was one of his many spies in the ministry.

"He was last seen at the Muggle coffee shop. I left as he was going to make a scene but planned on returning later to retrieve him. When I came back he was gone." The man was nervous knowing that he failed in his mission.

"Come with me. We will search through Draco's things. I'm sure he has hidden things from me."

He entered the Slytherin dormitories and looked through what would be considered private articles and papers. Malfoy caught a sight of a package with a note with it.

' _Open the package only when the walls are up. Changes are coming soon with or without fate's permission.'_

 _Malfoy tore at the paper only to find that the layer repaired itself just as quickly as it was torn. "Who have you been speaking with Draco?" Malfoy knew that his son was searching for this mysterious Myra Gray. He remembered that Draco tried to speak with Ms. Granger about it and he would need to speak with her about his son._


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing of Harry Potter. Please read and review.

This chapter contains **mature** subject matter and **sexual violence.** Do not read if this content is disturbing to you.

0808080808080808080

The false windows were charmed to show a beautiful view of the lake with the mountains behind. Hermione was impressed that it looked like she was several stories up. She always enjoyed the view from her room in Gryffindor tower and was glad that she had that to hold onto.

As she further inspected her room she found a letter on the desk.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _For the next three weeks you will eat in the great hall with your house. After that all your meals will be brought to you by the house elves._

 _Be prepared to assist in all potions classes while brewing an assigned potion._

 _Prof. Snape_

Hermione sighed in relief. She would be able to see her friends despite Malfoy's suggestion. She got dressed in her new robes and headed to breakfast. She reached the table and everyone's eyes were on her. News spread quickly that she would no longer take her regular lessons as she is an apprentice to Professor Snape.

Harry and Ron gave her huge hugs relieved that she was alright and Hermione was glad that Harry was alive.

"Harry you are alright."

"Yes, as well as you are. So this apprenticeship…" There was a concern in his voice. Ron had explained to him about what was expected of an apprentice and it didn't settle his concerns.

"I am bound to keep all secrets and what I am taught Harry. I have a beautiful room and advanced books that I never thought I would get to read. It's very exciting actually." She was very positive and then leaned in closer so that only Harry and Ron would hear. "You two have to leave the castle soon. An attack will happen and I don't think there is much time."

Harry nodded and started to make plans that included Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione can't come with us."

"I'm sorry?"

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm. "I'm an apprentice now. When the castle gets attacked I'll be protected. That is part of a Potion Master's role. So you two have to leave soon. Please don't tell me anything as I will be questioned and if as by Snape then…oh interesting. I can call him by his name rather than his formal title when not addressing him directly. Anyway he can force me to answer."

Harry was disliking this whole apprenticeship thing but didn't want to ruin it for Hermione. "Alright, we will keep that from you."

808080808080808080808

Three weeks had passed and Hermione was up early to prepare for the lessons for the day. All the cauldrons have been cleaned and she started to repair a few that were able to be salvaged for the lesser potent potions.

The sound of thunder filled the air and the school was soon in disarray. Hermione realized that the school was under attack and wanted to help fight.

"Miss Granger you will stay here."

"Master Snape please, they are my friends."

Snape paused knowing the turmoil the young woman was in. "I am sworn to protect you my Apprentice. The Death Eaters were told to kill any student that puts up a fight. They will not think about who they are cursing."

"There must be something I can do."

He looked at her for a moment considering. "Stay alive is what you have to do. You are marked my Apprentice and I cannot help you if you not stay put."

Hermione was reminded again that she was forced into this situation. "Can I help replenish some healing potions for the medical ward? I'm sure there will be need of…"

"Yes do so in your rooms. All the supplies are at our disposal. Now go!"

Hermione didn't need to be asked twice. She hurried down the corridor to find students rushing down the corridor blocking her path. She saw a few Death Eaters taunting the running students. She wanted to pull out her wand but knew that she had to help the students after the attack.

There was no way for her to get to her room at this point and decided to head back to the classroom and into Snape's office. It was technically one of her rooms now as she had access to the books and supplies.

She set to work on some wound healing potions that will heal deep cuts and abrasions. Skelegrow unfortunately would take a few days to produce. The sounds of the battle were getting closer and she hoped that no one would enter the office.

Care was taken to ensure the potions were done correctly. She was glad to have this distraction with the sounds of battle around her and the random screams from both students and adults alike. The classroom had a small skirmish then silence. The door handle was shaken but wouldn't budge. She could hear curses of Death Eaters then a voice that sliced through her.

The door opened and in walked Malfoy with a large smirk on his face. "My, my here you are brewing while your friends fight a losing battle?"

"I was ordered to stay here. I'm brewing potions to help heal the students and teachers the Death Eaters are currently attacking." Hermione felt rather bold. She knew that Malfoy had to tread carefully as Snape had to protect her.

"How very noble of you." Malfoy didn't approach her and motioned for the Death Eaters to leave. "Noble acts won't protect you Miss Granger. You are pretty much property as far as anyone is concerned. Proper place for your kind. I wonder why the Dark Lord has taken such interest in you."

The idea of Voldemort scared her to death and she knew she betrayed her bravery with a shiver and an intake of breath.

He took a step closer and Hermione took out her wand.

"Do you seriously believe you are trained enough to fight me?"

"Tell me Headmaster have you located your son yet? Three weeks is a long time to visit family. Especially when this is the perfect opportunity to prove himself a valued Death Eater." Hermione wasn't sure if this was smart or not but she heard that Draco had not returned to school. Slytherines loved gossip and she heard many stories about Draco over the course of three weeks.

This did stop Malfoy. "What do you know about Draco?"

"I know he is looking for Myra Gray. Only asked me. There are many other muggleborns in the school but he asked me specifically. Any ideas as to why?" She actually wanted to know who this woman was as it caught Draco's attention and he was keeping that very secret.

"What did he ask you Miss Granger?" He had his wand out now.

There was no point in keeping information from him. "He asked about muggle technology. How to search for a muggle the muggle way. Asked if I have ever heard of Myra Gray. I haven't. She of some significance?"

"That is not your business."

Hermione shrugged and went back to brewing again making sure the potions don't over brew.

Malfoy realized that Hermione stalled for time and changed the energy of the situation. A blast got both their attentions and reality set in again.

"I suggest you leave the potions alone Miss Granger and come with me. I am sure you would like to meet the one who has paid for your apprenticeship."

Hermione held her wand up now. " _He_ paid for it for ulterior motives. I am in no place to run so if your master wants to speak with me he will make arrangements."

"You would be a fine one to bed mudblood. That mouth of yours would be good for something other than speaking out of turn about your betters. Also didn't Professor Snape order you to follow my instructions?"

"Those orders have nothing to do with Headmaster duties."

The look in his eye told her that talk was over. She cursed the caldrons to explode. It was enough of a distraction for her to run from the office. Curses where fired in her direction but she managed to leave the class before Malfoy could catch up to her.

All Hermione thought was to get to her room. Only she and Snape could enter them. Not even a Headmaster could enter as she wasn't an official student anymore.

Now that the corridor was cleared she raced to the professors' dormitories. There was silence. It was too quiet. Malfoy knew where she was headed and of course knew this castle better than her. She took out a vial and prayed that she would not have to use it. Timing would be essential in using it.

As expected Malfoy was waiting for her and without warning stunned her. She fell back against the wall banging her head hard. She brought the vial to her lips only to be stopped by Malfoy's strong grip.

"What is this?" He said tauntingly.

"I don't want to get pregnant." She spat. Hoping that he believed her.

"By all means drink it then. Never thought you to be the type of girl that uses such a potion. All my whores take such a potion and one you will drink a lot of this I do believe." He breathed heavily into her ear.

Hermione swallowed the potion and hoped it worked fast but she was to be disappointed. Malfoy lifted up her robes as he prepared to enter her.

"I so hope you're a virgin despite your knowledge of such a potion." He rammed into her and she screamed out in pain.

He thrust in again but found that he was not able to pull out. Hermione looked at him with a pained smile and gave him a rather crude hand signal before she turned completely to stone. Even her robes solidified. Malfoy did his best to pull out of her but she made sure to clamp down on him before she completely transformed.

"Cleaver mudbloood bitch!" Malfoy soon discovered that Hermione clenched in pain creating a situation where blood return was not an option. "I'll blast you off you bitch!"

"That would not be a good idea. Though I am sure the women you visit would be more than happy to find a certain appendage to no longer be in working order." Snape approached Malfoy with a very rare toothy smile.

"Dammit Severus, reverse this so I can finish what I started." Malfoy said in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"A potion is needed to remove a potion's curse. Even the most dimwitted first year understands that."

"Get the potion now!" Malfoy screamed. He stopped as soon as he saw who was walking up behind Snape.

Voldemort approached with a curious look on his face. "And what have I encountered?"

"My apprentice outwitting Lucius." He gave a slight chuckle.

"You should bow Lucius but it seems you are in a rather tight situation." He approached Malfoy and took a look at Hermione in her stone form with the pained smile and crude hand gesture. "She will be a hard one to break."

"Master, please." Malfoy whimpered in pain never before wished to be on the floor under the cruciatus curse.

"This is fitting punishment Lucius. Of all the times to satiate your lusts. You greatly disappoint me seeing you here trapped like some school boy, outwitted so easily by a child."

Voldemort looked at Hermione again and touched her face with the end of his wand. "I'll look forward to exploring her mind. Such skill in a mudblood." He turned away and faced Snape. "Severus brew a potion to deal with this. It will give Lucius time think about his error."

"Of course My Lord." Snape would enjoy this knowing that the rumors would spread quickly and give Hermione the reputation as a young witch not to be so easily trifled with.

"As soon as she is available bring her to me."

"It will be done." Snape bowed and watched at Voldemort left the scene.

Snape walked up to Malfoy who was now in very obvious pain. "I hope it was worth it."

"Leave and brew the potion Severus."

"Now I know why you insist on long robes. Though not long enough to conceal your trousers lying at your feet. You should reach down and…oh that's right…"

Snape walked away leaving Lucius to stew and mutter curses under his breath.

808080808080808080

Harry ran to the shop with the exit from Hogsmede. Ron was not far behind and they waited in the room for a few minutes to collect their thoughts.

"Harry if we leave…"

"I know we can't come back."

Ron was having doubts. "I should stay. Ginny is still there."

"I won't force you to stay or go. But we don't have much time."

They heard footsteps behind them and drew their wands. "Leave me behind? As if. Hermione told me to get out as well. I'll explain later but we have to go."

A loud crash interrupted their talk. "Ok, we don't have much time. Let's go!"

Ginny was the first to leave followed by Ron then Harry. They travelled forward and found themselves in a shop in London.

There they were met by Molly and Tonks.

"How did you know to meet us here?"

"When the tunnel is activated it let off an alarm. We apperated here. We don't have much time before Death Eaters arrive. A lot has happened over the past two weeks."

They left the shop and entered muggle London. They used a portkey to set themselves a half mile from the coast. Tonks pulled out her wand and scanned the area. There was nothing in sight and they moved slowly as to not attract attention. After some time they made their way to a small house that was almost a shack on the edge of a rocky seashore. They entered and were greeted by someone they had not expected to see.

"I am so glad all you are safe. Hogwarts has fallen to Voldemort and we have a lot of work to do."

Harry saw Dumbledore standing in the small kitchen pouring all of them some tea. That was surprising enough but to see Draco standing there with an unfamiliar witch was shocking.

"Professor what is going on?"

"Something new." Dumbledore said while handing Harry a cup of tea.

80808080808080808080


End file.
